


Chain of command

by pirotess



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: The Suou brothers end up working side by side.





	Chain of command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Tatsuya expresses interest in joining the police force at the end of EP and I figure Katsuya would end up being the chief eventually... I hope you like this!


End file.
